1. Field of the Invention
The invention describes transmitting data from a computer to a monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
An on-screen display (OSD) is a control panel on a computer monitor or television screen that allows one to select viewing options and/or adjust components of the display, such as brightness, contrast, and horizontal and vertical positioning. On a computer monitor, the OSD is usually activated by buttons on the bottom of the monitor. As an example, one button may bring up a display of the brightness and contrast levels, which may be adjusted by pressing the monitor's up or down arrow buttons. Although useful in providing real time user input for modifying a monitor's display characteristics (brightness, contrast, etc.) conventional monitor OSDs significantly increase the manufacturing cost of the monitor due to the relatively large amount of on board memory and processing resources required to implement the OSD.
What is needed is a simple yet efficient and cost effective way to implement a monitor OSD.